


Make A Wish

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: AU, Beck and Jade are the same person, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Jade's birthday comes around and she gets to make one wish.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Trina Vega, Cat Valentine/Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West, Trina Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Make A Wish

"Make a wish!" Cat yelled excitedly.

Tori smiled to Jade as if she were to say, go on.

Jade thought to herself, _I just want people to like me._ She took a deep breath and pulled out the candle.

-

The next day, Jade awoke. She walked to the mirror of where she'd brush her hair.

Her eyes were open with pure shock. "I'm a boy?"

The face that was staring back at her wasn't hers. It was a boy. Maybe Canadian. He had hazel eyes. And perfect dark hair.

All Jade wanted to do was scream.


End file.
